Yuumasochist (Akabane Karma's part)
by akane miyuki
Summary: Ketika Isogai hanya ingin menikmati liburnya dengan santai namun Tuhan malah mempertemukannya dengan iblis jahil yang senang menggodanya. / #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia / slight OOC 8 )))) / Enjoy!


"Aku pulang," pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, helaan nafas berhembus dari mulut remaja itu, lembur bukanlah hal yang baik bagi semua anak remaja seusianya. Namun demi menghidupi keluarga yang kurang mampu, apa boleh buat.

Isogai Yuuma namanya.

Remaja berusia sekitar 16 tahun ini baru saja pulang kerja sambilan, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia tak menyangka akan sampai rumah semalam ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah ditahan oleh managernya untuk membicarakan beberapa projek untuk café kedepannya. Dan membicarakan Silver Week, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, Isogai pun hanya seorang pekerja dan siswa yang butuh waktu istirahat.

Ia bukan robot, hey.

"Ah." Suara derapan kaki terdengar menuju ke arahnya, Isogai memajukan badannya sedikit untuk menoleh kearah samping dinding yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Suara derapan langkah semakin dekat.

"Onii-chan! Selamat datang kembali! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi?" Isogai bernafas lega.

Ternyata adik adiknya.

Mereka masih terjaga, rupanya. Isogai heran, apa yang membuat mereka masih terjaga sampai semalam ini? apakah mungkin mereka menunggu kepulangan Isogai ke rumah? Kalau benar begitu, Isogai betul betul seorang kakak yang beruntung, disayangi oleh adik adiknya yang manis.

Isogai membungkuk dan mengelus kepala mereka satu per satu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian masih belum tidur? Bukannya kalian besok harus bangun pagi? Kalau tidak cepat cepat tidur, besok kalian tidak bisa bangun pagi loh.." ucap Isogai menasihati. Mereka mengangguk saja, sambil menatap satu sama lain, kemudian menatap Isogai kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Isogai, memiringkan kepalanya.

Adik adiknya tersenyum, menarik lengan kemeja Isogai dan membawa Isogai ke ruangan lain. Isogai hanya tersenyum pasrah mengikuti kemauan adik adiknya yang manis.

Isogai duduk diatas bantal kecil, bersamaan dengan adik adiknya yang ikut duduk berlutut, masih sambil tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain. "Ada apa sih? Kalian terlihat sangat senang, sepertinya." Tanya Isogai semakin penasaran. Tidak biasanya mereka bertingkah mecurigakan seperti ini.

"Umm, begini Onii-chan, besok kan sudah masuk Silver Week dan Onii-chan selama ini sudah bekerja keras demi kami dan Okaa-san.. jadi kami berfikir kalau kami bisa memberi Onii-chan sesuatu untuk bersenang senang.. jadi terimalah ini!" ujar salah satu adiknya sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket taman bermain Kunugiland.

Kunugiland. Taman bermain di pusat kota Kunugi yang terkenal karena wahana wahana yang menarik dan memicu andrenalin, tidak hanya itu saja, spot berkencan yang bagus semuanya ada di sana, café café yang menjual kue dan aneka ragam makanan enak pun ada di sana. Taman bermain ini, belum ada 1 bulan didirikan, sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan anak anak sampai orang dewasa. Setiap harinya pasti selalu ramai, apalagi pada malam hari terdapat pertunjukkan kembang api yang indah.

Taman impian.

"Tunggu dulu, dari mana kalian dapat tiket ini?" Tanya Isogai penasaran, tiket ini kan termasuk mahal?

"Memangnya Cuma Isogai onii-chan yang bisa bekerja keras? Kita juga bisa loh! Dan.. ini pun sebagai rasa terima kasih kami pada Onii-chan yang selalu bekerja demi Okaa-san dan kami semua.. jadi, walau mungkin tak seberapa.. hadiah dan rasa terimakasih kami yang berupa tiket ini, manfaatkan dengan baik di hari libur Onii-chan ya?"

"U-untukku saja? Bagaimana dengan kalia—"

"Onii-chan senang senang saja, kami akan mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan menjaga Okaa-san besok!" Isogai betul betul merasa terharu, diperlakukan layaknya orang special oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Diantara senang dan sedih mendengar adik adiknya berkata seperti itu. Mereka benar benar malaikat titisan Tuhan yang hadir di kehidupannya.

Yah.

Tapi kalau ada malaikat, tentunya ada iblis juga 'kan?

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Yuumasochist (Akabane Karma's part) © akane miyuki**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Saya tidak menerima keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akabane Karma x Isogai Yuuma**

 **Event:**

 **YUUMASOCHIST**

* * *

 **Sebelum membaca, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan.**

 **Aku…. Sudah lama menghilang dari dunia perfanfiksian :') #DIGEBUK**

 **No, actually.. jarang ada passion untuk mengetik dan sebagainya. No inspiration walaupun banyak hal yang bisa menginspirasi, tapi setiap kali mau mulai mengetik itu rasanya…. Ada yang kurang.**

 **Jadi, bila ada kejanggalan dalam fanfic ini, ataupun ada salah kata dan sebagainya, mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca~!**

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah sangat terlihat, teriknya menyapa permukaan kulit. Sangat menyengat namun bersahabat. Isogai berjalan mengelilingi area wahana ekstrim, walau seujujurnya ia sangat menghindari area wahana ini karena ia sama sekali tidak kuat dengan wahana wahana yang ekstrim. Apalagi roller coaster dan sejenisnya. Namun peta taman bermain Kunugiland menunjukkan urutan urutan area yang akan dilewati untuk mencapai rest area, dan area wahana ekstrim termasuk.

Sudah beberapa wahana ia mainkan, dan hari sudah menjelang siang. Sangat lelah, kalau boleh jujur. Taman bermain Kunugiland sudah sangat ramai, seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia ada melihat beberapa teman satu sekolahannya yang mengunjungi dan menaiki beberapa wahana yang menyita perhatiannya untuk sebentar saja.

Sudah siang.

Isogai tak menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat ini.

Tak disangka Isogai sudah berada didalam Kunugiland selama berjam jam lamanya, apalagi sekarang sudah mencapai pukul 11 lebih 30 menit . Andai saja keluarganya ikut, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Pikirnya.

Tadinya ia berencana untuk pulang lebih awal dan tidak berlama lama di taman bermain itu, namun mengingat usaha dan pemberian adik adiknya yang tergolong—mewah itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan terus menikmati waktu yang ada.

Wahana terakhir yang ia mainkan membuat ototnya menjadi sedikit kaku, maka ia meregangkan otot ototnya, menarik kedua lengannya keatas dan secara tidak sengaja, menyenggol seseorang sehingga minuman es yang dibawa orang tersebut tumpah, mengenai sepatu dan pakaian orang itu.

"Dingin!" ujar orang itu, terkejut.

Isogai langsung pucat.

"M-MAAF! A.. aku akan bertanggung jawab," ujar Isogai yang segera membungkukkan badannya tanpa terlebih dahulu melihat orang yang ia senggol.

Orang tersebut mengingkirkan serpihan serpihan es yang menempel pada kemejanya. Setelah itu ia melirik kearah Isogai yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"Loh? Isogai-kun toh.. kukira siapa." Ujarnya.

Aneh, Isogai merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini.

Suara iblis.

Dengan cepat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap orang yang barusan berbicara. "K-Karma?! Apa yang lau lakukan disini.." isogai terkejut dengan kehadiran Karma yang secara tiba tiba. Ia tak menyangka akan menyenggol pria paling berbahaya di kelasnya ini.

"Haha, tentu saja menjadi pengunjung. Kalau Isogai-kun sendiri? Bukannya kau memiliki pekerjaan rumah?" tanyanya kembali pada Isogai.

Isogai menggeleng pelan, masih dengan wajah takut dan penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku diberi tiket oleh adik adikku.. Karma dengan siapa kemari? M-maaf ya, aku mengotori pakaianmu.." ujarnya.

"Aku kemari sendirian saja, Isogai-kun sendiri? Dimana keluargamu? Kurasa aku harus menyalami mereka." Tanya Karma lagi, Isogai hanya menggeleng saja.

"Ti.. tidak, aku juga sendirian saja kok, um.."

Ditengah kerumunan orang, keduanya—atau mungkin hanya Isogai, merasa canggung.

Isogai memantapkan mental untuk berbicara. "Um, soal pakaianmu.. aku betul betul minta maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disampingku tadi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maafku, Karma?" Tanya Isogai, berharap kalau ia dapat menebus kesalahan yang menurutnya fatal itu.

"Hmm, apa ya? Kalau kau orang lain sih sudah kuhajar habis habisan.. setelah aku tahu itu kan, Isogai-kun.. ada satu hal yang terlintas dibenakku." Isogai menegak ludah. Menunggu kalimat yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibir Karma.

Dan sedikit takut, karena ia tahu, apapun permintaan Karma pasti akan selalu membahayakannya.

Namun ia yang menawarkan, ia pula yang harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya kembali. "Apa yang terlintas dibenakmu, Karma?" Tanyanya. Karma hanya tersenyum licik—seperti biasanya.

Ugh, iblis.

"Temani aku sebentar saja, bermain Halilintar." Isogai berkedip. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali.

"M-maaf? Sepertinya aku salah dengar—"

"—kau tidak salah dengar, Isogai-kun. Temani aku bermain Halilintar." Sial, ia mengulang kalimatnya.

Kalau begini Isogai tidak bisa mengelak lagi bukan?

Dan ia hampir lupa kalau ia sedang berada di area wahana ekstrim yang sangat sangat ia hindari. Ugh, kenapa harus bertemu Karma di tempat seperti ini sih?! Harusnya Isogai tidak perlu berlama lama disini dan segera pergi saja ke rest area, kalau begini kan jadi menyebalkan.

Oh, benar benar hari yang sial.

"Halilintar.. anu, tidak bisakah kita bermain yang lain.."pinta Isogai, ia sangat tak ingin naik wahana itu, sama sekali.

Karma hanya tersenyum kecil, dan merangkul Isogai yang kaku. "Tenang saja, Isogai-kun. Tak perlu takut! Ini hanya permainan, sama sekali tidak membahayakan nyawa, iya 'kan?"

Iya, tapi kalau bermain denganmu itu sama saja mempertaruhkan nyawa. Pikir Isogai.

"Nah, Isogai-kun. Ayo kita mengantri! Lihat, antriannya sudah semakin ramai lho, semakin cepat berakhir akan semakin baik, 'kan?" ujar Karma, Isogai hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah ketika Karma mengajaknya mengantri wahana menyeramkan itu.

Karma merangkul Isogai akrab dan mengantri di belakang orang yang akan bermain juga. Perlahan lahan, antrian wahana semakin surut dan sebentar lagi giliran mereka untuk bermain. Isogai yang sudah membayangkan terlebih dahulu bagaimana menyeramkannya Halilintar itu nantinya ingin muntah sekarang juga.

"Isogai-kun, ayo naik!" ujar Karma mengajak—memaksanya.

Isogai menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak mau." Ujarnya menolak. Karma hamper terkekeh remeh melihat ekspresi wajah Isogai yang ketakutan dan pucat pasi.

"Oh ayolah, ini tidak akan membunuhmu kok." Ujarnya lagi, membujuk ketua kelasnya yang manis itu.

Orang orang yang sudah duduk pun mengeluh karena Isogai sangat lama.

"Karmaaaa~!" kini ia merengek, ia mungkin sudah bisa turun lewat tangga keluar kalau saja Karma tidak menahan tangan kanannya. "Hei, cepat naik.. yang lain hanya menunggumu saja lho! Ayolah, Isogao-kun. Habis ini kutraktir makan deh."

"OGAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat _cheesy_ dan bujukan tiada henti pada Isogai, akhirnya Isogai menurut dan mau naik. Ia duduk disamping Karma dengan terpaksa, kalau tidak mungkin keduanya sudah diusir massa oleh orang orang yang sudah kebelet main itu.

Suara bel dibunyikan. Tanda bahwa Halilintar akan segera jalan. Isogai sudah menutup mata terlebih dahulu dan menggenggam erat erat pengaman berwarna hitam yang menahan tubuh atasnya agar tidak jatuh. Perlahan lahan, halilintar itu berjalan lurus dan naik. Sensasi guncangan yang ditimbulkan oleh rel dan roda yang mengerikan itu dirasakan oleh Isogai seorang saja. Yang lainnya hanya menikmati bahkan ada yang tidak sabar untuk Halilintar segera meluncur kebawah. Isogai sendiri, berharap bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ketika sudah berada dipuncak, Isogai bahkan tidak berani membuka matanya untuk memandang kebawah maupun kesekelilingnya. Karma berkali kali menarik tangan Isogai untuk menyingkirkan jemarinya dari matanya, menyuruh Isogai memandang sekitar. Tentu saja, paksaan itu ditolak dari pihak yang tengah takut.

Mereka berhenti cukup lama di puncak sehingga Isogai penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi. Apakah mesinnya mati seperti permintaannya? Isogai perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya yang masih ditarik keras keras oleh Karma dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Namun saying sekali, setelah itu Halilintar meluncur dengan sangat kencang mendatar dan kebawah. Isogai benar benar terkejut.

Ia melotot, hamper saja copot jantungnya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak sedikitpun harena saking terkejutnya. Suara teriakan dan jeritan penuh kebahagiaan campur takut mengiringi nyawanya yang hampir saja lepas dari tubuh.

Sedangkan Karma? Ia hanya tertawa sambil menikmati guncangan dan putaran kencang di Halilintar tersebut. Dasar anak iblis, batin Isogai.

Turunan pertama membuatnya merinding parah, setelah itu rel Halilintar berliku liku yang menyebabkan Halilintar ikut berliku sampai miring. Ia sudah berpasrah kalau kalau ia jatuh pada saat itu juga.

Ia menggenggam lengan Karma erat erat. Satu tangan pada pengaman berwarna hitam dan satu tangan pada lengan Karma. Baginya, ini membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Kalau Karma sih, malah senyum senyum saja merasakan tangan Isogai yang berkeringat dingin dan gemetar.

Halilintar semakin melaju kencang. Berputar 90 derajat ke arah samping, setelah itu kecepatan mulai memudar dan permainan pun berakhir.

Penahan hitam itu perlahan dinaikkan kembali. Karma segera keluar dari tempat duduknya setelah pengaman tersebut dinaikkan dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Isogai. Isogai masih duduk, terlihat pucat.

Karma tertawa kecil.

"Haha, Isogai-kun mau naik lagi? Kok betah sekali sih duduknya? Kalau mau naik lagi, ayo antri lagi." Tanyanya, bermaksud meledek. Isogai langsung sadar dan menggeleng kencang kencang.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih."Isogai menepis uluran tangan Karma, merasa bahwa ia bisa berdiri sendiri tapi nyatanya ia malah berjalan sempoyongan setelah keluar darei tempat duduknya tadi. Karma sampai menahan tubuhnya dan membantu Isogai berjalan.

"Whoa, hati hati dong." Ujar Karma.

Isogai dan Karma turun, kemudian Isogai melepaskan diri dari bantuan Karma.

"Aih, Isogai-kun tak perlu malu." Ucap Karma, Isogai hanya diam dan mengusap lengannya.

"Maaf ya tadi.. aku kasar padamu dan membuatmu malu di depan banyak orang.." ujar Isogai, melirik Karma perlahan. Isogai dapat melihat Karma tersenyum simpul membalas ucapas Isogai barusan.

"Nah, tadi kan sudah teriak teriak, pasti haus kan? Bagaimana kalau kita beli minum dulu?" ajak Karma. Kali ini Isogai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

"Hei, Isogai-kun?" panggilnya, Isogai menatap Karma yang sedang membawa kotak susu strawberry dengannya. Sedangkan minuman yang ssedari tadi tibawa oleh Isogai sudah habis dan dibuang pada tempatnya."Ada apa, Karma?" tanyanya. Isogai selalu penasaran ketika Karma menganggilnya. Kadang yang ingin dibicarakan penting dan tidak penting penting amat.

"Apakah kau bersenang senang? Kau tahu—denganku?" tanyanya. Isogai menatap bingung kearah Karma yang sedang menancapkan sedotan ke lubang kotak susu tersebut.

"Kenapa? T-tentu saja aku bersenang senang hari ini denganmu.." Isogai berujar, membuat Karma sedikit tersenyum tanpa Isogai tahu ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu.. lain kali kita kesini lagi ya? Berdua saja, tapi kita tidak akan bermain permainan yang tidak kau suka. Bagaimana?" isogai menatap heran sekali lagi. Tumben sekali Karma baik dan mau mengajaknya jalan lagi seperti ini. Isogai melirik kearah jam pusat di dekat mereka. Sudah pukul 11 lebih 48 menit rupanya. Waktu terasa sangat lama bila berduaan dengan Karma, ya.

"Uh.. tentu saja." Ucap Isogai tanpa sadar.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan sangat menantikan kencan kita selanjutnya!" Isogai terperanjat mendengar ucapan Karma yang bersemangat barusan.

Apa katanya? Kencan?

KENCAN?!

"TUNG—"

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ayahku baru saja kembali dari liburannya di California dan aku harus mengurusnya selama liburan ini. Menyebalkan." Karma menghela nafas panjang, ia pun berpamitan pada Isogai, menarik tangan Isogai dan membawa punggung tangan Isogai ke depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Isogai-kun. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, aku sudah selipkan nomor teleponku di saku celanamu ya. _Ciao_!" ia tersenyum jahil sembari mencium punggung tangan Isogai yang kaku dan tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap tindakan Karma padanya. Setelah itu Karma pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari.

Sedangkan Isogai hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan, sosok anak titisan iblis yang perlahan menghilang dari padangannya. Ia tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang seakan hilang dari perasaannya.

Seharusnya ia senang, namun ia malah merasa sedih dan kesepian ketika Karma berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aah, apaan sih.. waktuku masih lama disini, sebaiknya kugunakan sebjiak mungkin.. aku tak mau perjuangan adik adikku yang manis sia sia karena terlalu banyak melamun." Ujar Isogai, bergeleng geleng mengusir pikiran pikiran tidak sedap dari otaknya.

Lagipula, ini masih pagi! Ia akan bersenang senang sampai malam tiba.

" _Hmm, sepertinya 4D akan buka sebentar lagi, lebih baik aku bergegas sekarang."_

 **END**

 **A/N: halo halo bandung! /gak**

 **Aduh kaku ya ;; maafkan aku sudah jarang main di FFn huhuhu**

 **Tabok aku, siapapun ;;**

 **Um, selamat maso Isogai~~ semoga bisa bertahan untuk berjam jam kedepannya ya, hohoho**

 **Salam maso!**

 **Akane miyuki**


End file.
